


【杨毛】妹妹

by sweetsweetsweet



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, 旭日董升 - Freeform, 杨毛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsweetsweet/pseuds/sweetsweetsweet
Summary: 女装少女杨x学长猫快乐短打





	【杨毛】妹妹

**Author's Note:**

> 有旭日董升涉及，攀旭。

GMI学院的社团招新日总是GMI学院学生最期待的日子。  
因为每个社团总会用各种方式来试图吸引新人的注意。  
比如现在正在准备的猎魔人社团。

社长董攀一马当先——坐在椅子上指挥社员换衣服。  
郭虹旭和毛二一起担任起了杨皓晨的造型指导，正把人按在临时用几块布围起来的试衣间里进行造型改造。

“好啦！”郭虹旭乐的自己先跑了出来。

董攀正拿起一瓶水准备嘬一口，在看到杨皓晨后差点一口喷出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

不怕软妹穿男装，就怕猛男穿女装。  
杨皓晨一脸生无可恋不想见人的表情摆弄着自己的裙摆。

毛二在后面笑得开心，还贴心的没忘了给杨皓晨的裙子上别上蝴蝶结。

徐凯颇为欣慰地看着杨皓晨，仿佛看到了今年招新的胜利。

杨皓晨突然想起了什么，看看周围。

董攀，不行，不能搞社长。

郭虹旭，不行，搞不过社长。

王敏辉，早溜去隔壁找周士元他们玩了。

徐凯，算了，老实人不搞他。

于是杨皓晨罪恶的复仇大手伸向了正在他旁边别蝴蝶结别的正开心的毛二。

整出闹剧以毛二被杨皓晨强行戴上猫耳和猫尾的复仇完结。

董攀交代了一下徐凯等会儿招新的注意事项，就拉着郭虹旭先走了。  
徐凯瓦了一声，看上去还没瓦累，又接着去外面布置社团根据地了。

毛二被杨皓晨按到服装间。  
说是服装间，其实是社团活动室临时清了一个杂物室腾出来的小房间，里面只零零散散地挂着几件他们刚刚换下的衣物。  
倒是空的很。

“别，昨晚做的我腰疼。”毛二想对杨皓晨服个软，便溜了走，结果倒被对方结结实实地按住。

“我今天轻一点。”杨皓晨嘴上说着，手也没闲着，已经顺着衣物摸了上去。

毛二还想再说些，便被杨皓晨用唇堵住。

行。毛二预感自己今天下午怕是得趴着招新。

杨皓晨的吻技虽尚显青涩，但毛二熟练的用自己的舌尖挑动迎合着，带动他的舌尖与自己想触碰。

二人低沉的喘声充斥了整个小小的服装间。

毛二今天穿的是宽松的运动裤，很轻易地便被杨皓晨一手扒下。  
但是今天穴口触及异物的感觉却格外不同。

毛茸茸的东西抵在一张一合的小口边缘。

猫尾巴。

毛二突然明白了杨皓晨刚刚执意要将尾巴别在他衬衫上的原因。

尾巴里面是铁丝圈的，硬而带一些可塑性，外面包裹着短绒毛，搔在皮肤上怪痒痒。

而此刻这东西正在往他的后庭里送。

毛二本能的想把缠在杨皓晨腰上的腿送下来，他的手推了推杨皓晨，神情像极了一只犯错被惩罚后请求主人原谅的宠物。  
杨皓晨点点头，表示他懂了，接着将毛二的腿干脆架到肩上。

不就是主动缠着太累了嘛，一个好1就要主动分担这些辛劳。杨皓晨想想，心里还有点小骄傲。

毛二想极了给杨皓晨翻个白眼，但考虑到对方万一觉得是他觉得不行，那怕是今天都别想走了。

他们的前戏尚做了一半，毛二的后穴仍紧绷着，怎么也不肯把正对着它的这根毛茸茸的尾巴吞下去。

杨皓晨颇有耐心的一手轻轻按着那处蜜穴，将手指连着上头的润滑剂一次又一次送入，穴口早已湿了一些，他又时不时调皮两下用指甲稍稍刮过那吞吃着手指的肉壁，每次都能惹来他身下人儿的一声低呼。

等到他的手给这块小地方做足了扩张，尾巴又再一次抵上蜜穴。

毛二抬了抬头，去尽可能温柔地用细碎的吻落在杨皓晨的颈脖。  
这是他惯用在床上的讨好行为。

那尾巴在润滑剂与前戏扩张的帮助下顺利进入了这块幽谷。  
杨皓晨手劲大，手上的抽插动作力度是半点也不带停。

“啊，啊。”  
绒毛划过肉壁，一点点搔着里边的软肉，酥麻的刺激直从毛二的脊椎传到指尖。

“别再深了。”  
毛二感觉到了杨皓晨想要继续将尾巴深入的动作，只能附在对方耳边喘着气乞求。  
杨皓晨这次算是听了回话，没有继续将那尾巴往里边送。

但是外边的声音却传了过来，逐渐逼近，最后落在了他们隔壁的另一件杂物间。  
那是间储物室，平日都是划给社长当休息室的。

难不成今日董攀突然兴趣起了回来睡午觉了？  
杨皓晨和毛二心里各自疑惑着，却没说，只是毛二咬住了自己今天亲手给杨皓晨打上的领带，试图抑住自己的喘声。

“攀攀。”  
是郭虹旭的声音。

二人心里各自忽然有了数。

隔壁也穿来了喘声，只是那两人似乎没意识的隔壁服装间也有人，便丝毫都没在声音上克制多少。

但是毛二注意到杨皓晨的眼睛突然亮了亮，像是激起了什么斗志。

行，你们1这些该死的胜负欲。

杨皓晨终于在毛二身体又一次为绒毛搔过内壁的酥痒而颤抖时将那根早已被浸润了润滑液与体液的尾巴抽出。

毛二呼了口气，正想将腿放下来，以为可以缓口气了，却见杨皓晨将自己的小兄弟请了出来，还很贴心的套了套以省了他的清理工作。

“学长，学长。”隔壁董攀低低地在郭虹旭耳边重复着，而后者以极为克制却满是情色意味的喘声为回应。

毛二忍不住感叹一声这俩怎么还这么会玩。  
杨皓晨想了想自己是不是被间接说不会玩了，便更加愤愤地一手将对方的手反钳制在身后，另一只手捏着毛二的腰上软肉。

“哥哥。”

杨皓晨冷不丁蹦出这么句，毛二一瞬间甚至怀疑杨皓晨是不是吃错药了。  
女装猛男撒娇喊哥哥，这谁扛得住啊。  
但是杨皓晨很自然地仍附在毛二的耳边，呼出的热气带红了毛二的耳尖。  
毛二的耳朵会微微的动一动，像极了猫儿。

“哥哥的腰好细。”

杨皓晨身下的抽插动作更猛烈，仿佛丝毫不担心被隔壁同处欢爱之中的社长发现。  
撞击的水声与压抑的喘息声将情色的氛围渲染得淋漓尽致。

“哥哥的腰好软。”

毛二感觉自己下身都快散架了一般，哪有力气去跟杨皓晨理论，一阵阵高潮的快感将他的理智淹没，唇齿轻轻顺势咬在杨皓晨侧颈，他咬的很轻，几乎是用牙与舌一点点蹭着侧颈的位置。

“哥哥好棒啊。”

杨皓晨忽的给毛二腰上掐了一记，惹得毛二浑身一抖，有些生气的略用力咬了一下对方的耳垂作为报复。

但杨皓晨却乐在其中。  
他嘴上的哥哥喊得愈发顺口。

“哥哥怎么不看看我呀。”  
杨皓晨嘴上说着，动作上却仍脸贴在对方的侧脸，另一只手不老实得从毛二的腰摸到背，再由后背滑到尾骨。杨皓晨的手不仅不老实，还小动作不断，搞得毛二只能叼着领带将一声声喘声都憋作呜咽。

“哥哥......”杨皓晨不再执着于贴在对方的侧脸，去挑逗对方耳尖的行为。  
他将毛二咬着的领带衔住，一点点拉出，又用自己的唇替上领带的位置。

他们交换了一个绵长的湿吻，最终将这次一时兴起的欢爱结束在最后一次射精中。

下午，杨皓晨和毛二赶到的时候，徐凯已经闷到快睡着了。

“你的领带呢？”徐凯突然发现杨皓晨脖子上的那条骚粉领带没了。  
“太骚了，扔了。”然而那条领带的真正命运是因为浸满了口水和体液才惨遭丢弃。

“诶，你的猫尾巴呢？”  
“断了。”毛二声音有点哑，徐凯只是以为他感冒了，还关心了句多喝点热水。

招新结束时，一个新生笑着说了句杨皓晨真有少女心，毛二像是休息足了，又开着玩笑拉着杨皓晨在边上打趣了句:“是少女杨妹妹啊。”

杨皓晨弯下腰，附在毛二耳边;“那哥哥今天对妹妹的服务满意吗。”

毛二一听到这个称呼，上午的经历还在眼前重现，耳尖忽的就红了。

“哥哥怎么不说话呀？”

毛二有预感，自己明天怕是也不用爬起来了。


End file.
